goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 170
The Woman Imprisoned in Akou (亜港監獄の女囚, A-kō Kangoku no Joshū) is the 170th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Together with some of the Nivkh people, Asirpa's Group hunts some belugas and Ogata is able to shoot and kill one, much to Asirpa's joy. As Kiroranke carves up the dead animal, Shiraishi comments that whale meat tastes good but says that they should have some miso to go alongside it while lamenting that they won't be able to get any in Russia. Asirpa then reveals that she has some of Sugimoto's miso since she had been holding them for Sugimoto all along. Asirpa's Group eats the whale soup together and Asirpa notes that they have ran out of Sugimoto's miso. When Shiraishi suggests that they buy some more when they return to Japan, Asirpa refuses, saying that she doesn't want any miso that doesn't belong to Sugimoto. Just then, Ogata begins to say "hinna", which surprises Asirpa, asking him to repeat it while looking back at Shiraishi and Kiroranke in amazement. Shiraishi turns to Kiroranke and asks him how long they will be staying in Akou, and Kiroranke says that it will be a while longer. Shiraishi thinks Kiroranke isn't going to have a simple chat with Sofia and Asirpa asks Kiroranke to tell her more about Sofia. Kiroranke begins to explain the history of Akou Prison in Karafuto and says that though Sofia was born to a noble family, she was refined, courageous, and very beautiful to the point that both he and Wilk admired her. When hearing that her father had looked up to such a woman, Asirpa says that she would like to meet Sofia. In Akou Prison, Sofia is speaking to a young woman named Svetlana, telling her that since she is young, she should hurry up and get married so that she can leave the prison. Just as Svetlana asks Sofia just what kind of place Saint Petersburg is, a letter arrives for Sofia which she opens and holds above a lit candlelight. The flame reveals a hidden message from Kiroranke and Sofia expresses excitement about seeing him again. Kiroranke says that if they were to break Sofia out from prison, the guards would come after her so he comes up with a plan to break out all 250 prisoners in Akou Prison so that the guards won't be able to focus on Sofia. When Shiraishi asks how he plans to do it, Kiroranke says that he will blow up multiple different points along the outer walls simultaneously. Shiraishi once again asks how he is going to get his hands on that many explosives and Kiroranke points to a lighthouse, saying that explosives have been supplied to the lighthouse in the occasion that Japan were to invade again. Kiroranke says that all they have to do now is to wait until the explosives have arrived, then all of the conditions for their prison break will have been met. Character Appearances *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Asirpa *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Kiroranke *Sofia *Svetlana Category:Chapters